FOLLOW YOUR DREAM - NamJin FF
by Tae-V
Summary: "Lagu itu terus terputar di benakku. Rutinitas, lingkungan, keadaan, impian, masa depan, semua terasa buram di hadapanku." Namjoon, Jin, #NamJin
1. Part 1

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95] 

_I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing_

"Lagu itu terus terputar di benakku. Rutinitas, lingkungan, keadaan, impian, masa depan, semua terasa buram di hadapanku."

 _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_

 **Part 1  
**  
Kim Seokjin, yang biasa dipanggil dengan nama Jin, merupakan salah satu mahasiswa teladan yang cukup berprestasi dalam studinya. Jurusan kedokteran benar-benar menjadi kebanggan dalam keluarganya. Ia selalu dibanggakan oleh keluarganya di setiap pertemuan keluarga yang ada, bahkan teman-teman kantor ayahnya yang berkunjung ke rumah mereka selalu memuji kecerdasannya.

"Kau pasti akan jadi dokter yang hebat suatu saat nanti!"

"Kau sangat tampan, jarang ada dokter setampan dirimu..."

"Kalau kau sudah jadi dokter nanti, berikan diskon jika paman berobat kesana ya? Hahaha..."

"Waaaah, kau benar-benar patut dibanggakan orang tuamu, kau bukan hanya tampan tapi juga sangat cerdas!"

"Kau harus membuka rumah sakit sendiri, paman yang akan menginvestasikan modalnya, hahaha..."

Hampir setiap hari ia mendengar pujian-pujian seperti itu, dan seharusnya itu menjadi kebanggaan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tapi hati kecil Jin justru berkata lain, di tengah pujian yang selalu menghujaninya, di tengah perhatian dan kasih sayang yang diberikan orang tuanya akan kecerdasannya, ia merasa ada celah yang kosong dalam hatinya.

Robot? Ya, iya merasa seolah sedang menjadi seorang robot, yang bergerak mengikuti perintah sang pengendali, sebuah robot yang hampir sempurna dalam setiap hal yang dilakukannya, namun tak ada kebahagian yang benar-benar dirasakannya.

Sejak kecil ia selalu menuruti perkataan orang tuanya, bahkan ia suka membaca buku-buku pelajaran karena orang tuanya memintanya untuk belajar dengan rajin. Waktu itu ia masih sangat kecil untuk memahami betapa luasnya dunia. Yang ia ketahui hanyalah bagaimana menjadi anak yang baik, bagaimana menjadi seseorang seperti apa diinginkan orang tuanya.

Tanpa disadari, waktu berlalu begitu cepat, dan ia telah berada dalam suatu keadaan dimana ia sudah terlambat untuk menyadari apa yang sesungguhnya menjadi impiannya. Saat itu ia sedang berjalan kaki sepulang sekolah, dan mampir ke sebuah toko buku untuk membeli beberapa buku ilmu alam. Dan lagu itu terputar di dalam toko buku itu.

 _Same day, same moon  
24/7 every moment repeats  
My life is in between jobless twenty-somethings are afraid of tomorrow  
It's funny, you think anything is possible when you're a kid  
When you feel how hard it is to get through a day  
Keep feeling like the "Control" beat, keep downloading it  
Every single day is a repetition of ctrl+c, ctrl+v _

_I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing_

 _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_

 _Because the dawn right before the sun rises is the darkest  
Even in the far future, never forget the you of right now  
Wherever you are right now, you're just taking a break  
Don't give up, you know_

 _Don't get too far away, tomorrow  
Don't get far away, tomorrow  
Don't get too far away, tomorrow_

Dan ia tersentak dengan lirik itu. " _Follow your dream like breaker_." Mimpi. Impian. Impiannya. Impian seorang Kim Seokjin. Dan mulai timbulah pertanyaan itu dalam benaknya. "Apakah mimpimu sebenarnya? Apakah cita-citamu sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan itu muncul begitu saja dan terus terngiang, bahkan hingga saat ini, ketika ia telah menjadi mahasiswa tingkat dua di jurusan kedokteran. Ia bahkan masih ragu-ragu, apa sebenarnya yang menjadi impiannya.

Sampai suatu hari, ia bertemu dengan pria bertubuh tinggi dengan lesung pipi yang menghiasi senyumannya. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna pink. "Selera yang aneh" sahut Jin dalam hati ketika pertama kali melihat pria berambut pink itu.

-lanjut ke part 2 yaaaaa-


	2. Part 2

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Part 2**

Sore itu Jin sedang duduk di ayunan taman dekat rumahnya, hanya duduk, berayun-ayun, merasakan angin yang semilir bertiup, menatap ke atas, memandangi langit yang tengah mendung. Sesekali ia melihat sekelompok anak SMA tengah menari di taman seberang sana. "Mereka menari dengan senyuman yang lebar di wajahnya. Apakah ada hal yang kulakukan selama ini yang bisa membuatku tertawa selepas itu?" tanyanya dalam hati.

TUK!

Sebuah kaleng soda mengenai kepala Jin. "Ouch..." Jin berteriak kecil, lalu membalikkan badannya. Pria berambut pink itu berdiri disana, dengan senyuman aneh yang menampilkan kedua lesung pipinya. "Mian... Hehehe..." sahut pria itu sambil tersenyum.

"Tidak lucu," sahut Jin dalam hati. Jin masih menatap pria itu dengan wajah sedikit merengut.

"Aku memperhatikanmu daritadi, kau sudah termenung disitu hampir 2 jam, ada yang mengganggu pikiranmu?" tanya pria berambut pink itu.

"Mengapa kau menimpukku?" tanya Jin, masih kesal dengan timpukan di kepalanya.

"Apa itu sakit? Aku hanya mencoba membangunkanmu, kau seperti sedang kesurupan"

"Siapa yang kesurupan? Aku rasa kau yang kesurupan, mengecat rambutmu dengan warna pink, kau bahkan bukan boneka berbi."

"Aku Kim Namjoon, siapa namamu?" Pria berambut pink itu tidak menjawab sindiran Jin, justru menanyakan namanya.

"Kim Seokjin" jawab Jin dengan agak ketus.

"Wah marga kita sama-sama Kim, ini pertanda jodoh, hehehe..." Lagi-lagi Namjoon tersenyum dengan senyuman anehnya itu. Matanya menjadi sangat kecil, membentuk sebuah garis, ketika ia tersenyum sepeti itu.

"Apa ia idiot?" tanya Jin dalam hati. "Jodoh kepalamu... Dasar pria aneh" sahut Jin.

Kini Namjoon duduk di ayunan sebelah Jin. Mengikuti apa yang Jin lakukan tadi, berayun-ayun sambil menatap langit yang mendung itu. "Apa enaknya melakukan ini selama 2 jam?" tanya Namjoon.

"Itu jauh lebih baik daripada menimpuk orang yang tak kau kenal dengan kaleng soda.. Cih..."sahut Jin.

"Kau marah?"

"Menurutmu?"

"Pasti kau menyukaiku, makanya kau pura-pura marah untuk mencari perhatianku"

"MWOYAAAAA?" Kedua bola mata Jin membulat dengan sempurna. Jin benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran pria berambut pink itu. "Kau sungguh aneh... Huftttt..." sahut Jin.

"Aku hanya bercanda, hehehe"

"Tidak lucu!"

"Aku bukan badut"

Jin kehabisan kata-kata. Ia memilih kembali terdiam, dan menatap langit mendung itu. Tiba- tiba hujan langsung turun dengan deras. Jin dan Namjoon refleks berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh di sekitar taman itu. Kini mereka berdua tengah terduduk di halte bus dekat taman, hanya berdua.

"Whoaaaah, chuwooo... Jinjja chuwo..." Jin menggosok-gosok kedua bahunya untuk mengurangi rasa dingin yang menjalar di tubuhnya.

Namjoon membuka jaket yang dikenakannya dan memakaikannya di tubuh Jin. "Pakai saja jaketku, aku tahan dingin."

Kali ini Jin malas berdebat, jadi ia biarkan jaket Namjoon menempel di tubuhnya. Namjoon mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari tasnya, dan mulai bersenandung pelan sembari menulis beberapa kata di buku itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Jin.

"Membuat lagu." sahut Namjoon singkat, masih sambil menulis.

"Lagu?"

"Ya, aku suka membuat lagu."

Suka? Kata-kata itu masuk ke benak Jin. Suka membuat lagu.

"Kau suka membuat lagu?"

"Ya, sangaaat sukaaaaa" Namjoon tersenyum sangat lebar ketika mengatakan hal itu.

Dan Jin hanya bisa terdiam. Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu melintas di benaknya. _Follow your dream like breaker_. Namjoon menatap Jin yang sedang terdiam dengan tatapan kosong di matanya.

"Beritahu aku, aku rasa kau memang sedang dalam masalah besar, kawan" Namjoon menjentikkan jari di depan Jin. Jin terkejut dan menatap Namjoon.

Kali ini dengan anehnya, Jin tiba-tiba merasa bahwa Namjoon bisa menjadi temannya berbicara. Ia mulai memberanikan diri bertanya kepada Namjoon, "Membuat lagu, apakah itu mimpimu?"

"Ya, tentu saja! Aku menyukainya sejak kecil. Awalnya aku suka mendengar lagu-lagu yang diputar di radio, aku suka bernyanyi." Namjoon mulai bercerita bagaimana impiannya itu dimulai. "Sampai ketika aku duduk di bangku SMP, aku mulai suka membuat puisi, dan aku mulai bersenandung dengan kata-kata yang ada di puisiku. Dan itu berakhir dengan kecintaanku dalam membuat lagu."

"Bagaimana perasaanmu ketika kau sedang membuat lagu?"

"Tidak dapat kujelaskan, hanya aku yang bisa merasakan betapa bahagianya aku setiap aku membuat lagu. Bagaimana denganmu? Apa yang kau sukai?"

Jin terdiam sejenak, lalu menggelengkan kepalaku. "Molla..."

Namjoon terkejut dengan jawaban Jin. "Kau tidak tahu? Apa saja yang kau lakukan sepanjang hidupmu selama ini?"

"Belajar, belajar, dan belajar, hanya itu."

"HANYA ITU?"

"Ya... Ah! Bukan hanya itu, sesekali aku merenung seperti ini..."

"Merenung dan belajar? Betapa sedihnya kehidupanmu, Jin" Namjoon menepuk-nepuk bahu Jin.

"Itulah mengapa aku termenung selama 2 jam tadi. Kau tahu lagu Bangtansonyeondan yang berjudul Tomorrow? Aku mulai sering termenung sejak mendengarkan lagu itu. Follow your dream like breaker. Dream. Impian. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa impianku..."

Jin mulai menceritakan tentang kehidupannya selama ini, bagaimana awalnya hingga ia berakhr dengan julukan mahasiswa cerdas dan teladan. Bagaimana perasaannya yang selalu hampa selama ini. Bagaimana bosannya ia dengan rutinitas yang dijalaninya setiap hari, namun ia bahkan tidak menemukan cara untuk lepas dari kebosanan itu. Tanpa sadar Jin mulai bernyanyi.

 _"I have a long way to go but why am I running in place?  
I scream out of frustration but the empty air echoes  
I hope tomorrow will be different from today  
I'm just wishing"_

Jin berhenti bernyanyi lalu menghela nafas dalam-dalam. "Lagu itu terus terputar di benakku. Rutinitas, lingkungan, keadaan, impian, masa depan, semua terasa buram di hadapanku." sahutnya pelan, kemudian ia melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

 _"Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down, oh better  
Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_"

PROK PROK PROK!

Suara tepuk tangan Namjoon menghentikan nyanyian yang keluar dari mulut Jin. Jin terkejut menatap Namjoon.

"Suaramu bagus!" sahut Namjoon.

"Kau mengada-ada" Jin merasa pria berambut pink ini benar-benar aneh.

"Aku serius, suaramu bagus." Raut wajah Namjoon menunjukkan keseriusan. Wajah Jin terasa agak panas, pipinya memerah. Namjoon terkejut melihatnya. "Kau demam?" sahut Namjoon sambil memegang kening Jin. "Badanmu panas!"

Jin menampis tangan Namjoon. "Aku baik-baik saja..." Kali ini Jin yang bingung. Pipinya memerah karena terkena hujan? Atau karena pujian Namjoon tentang suaranya?

"Kau yakin baik-baik saja?" tanya Namjoon.

"Ya... Uhm... Aku rasa iya..."

Hujan yang deras itu berhenti seketika. Tiba-tiba handphone di tangan Jin berdering. Ibunya yang menelpon. Jin mengangkat telepon itu. "Ibuku menyuruhku pulang," sahut Jin. Namjoon hanya mengangguk. "Aku pergi dulu. Sampai ketemu lagi, entah kapan" sahut Jin.

Namjoon menarik tangan Jin, menuliskan nomor handphonenya di telapak tangan Jin. "Hubungi aku, aku yakin kau butuh teman berbicara."

Jin tercengang. "Ahh.. Uhhhh.. Oke..." sahut Jin dengan terbata-bata.

"Langsung mandi saat kau sampai rumah, minum obat flu jangan lupa."

"Oke..."

"Jangan sampai jatuh sakit, aku ingin mendengarkan nyanyianmu lagi"

Muka Jin kembali memerah. Ia langsung membalikkan badannya membelakangi Namjoon dan berlari menuju rumahnya.

-lanjut ke part 3 go goooooo-


	3. Part 3

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Part 3**

"Suaramu bagus." Ucapan Namjoon itu mulai sering terngiang di benak Jin. Sudah seminggu berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka, dan Jin belum menghubungi Namjoon setelah hari itu. Memang benar tanpa disadari Jin sering bernyanyi ketika ia belajar.

Sejak mendengar lagu berjudul Tomorrow itu, Jin mulai suka mendengarkan lagu sambil belajar, dan dengan cara itu ia lebih mudah menghafal pelajaran yang dipelajarinya. Dan sesekali ia suka bernyanyi tanpa sadar, mengikuti lirik di lagu yang tengah diputarnya.

Tiba-tiba Jin mengambil handphonenya dan menelepon Namjoon. Mereka berbincang sejenak kemudian memutuskan bertemu esok sore di taman dekat rumahnya itu. Dan lambat laun, hal itu menjadi rutinitas bagi mereka. Dua bulan sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka sering bertemu di taman, berbincang-bincang mengenai banyak hal, termasuk impian Namjoon menjadi seorang komposer terkenal. Karena mereka sama-sama menyukai musik, seringkali mereka bernyanyi bersama.

Mereka bahkan sering ke tempat karaoke untuk berteriak-teriak dan menyanyi. Suara Jin semakin menarik perhatian Namjoon. Sampai suatu saat Jin mulai menyadari, bahwa menyanyi adalah sesuatu yang sangat disukainya, dan setiap ia bersama dengan Namjoon, itu memberikannya kebahagian yang belum pernah dirasakannya selama ini.

"Namjoon a, aku rasa kini aku tahu apa yang kusukai..." sahut Jin di sore yang berhujan itu. Mereka sedang duduk di kafe dekat rumah Jin, menunggu hujan berhenti.

"Apa?" Namjoon terlihat antusias mendengarnya.

"Bernyanyi.. Apakah itu aneh?"

"Tidak, aku bisa menebaknya dari pertama kali kau bernyanyi waktu itu."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau punya sesuatu yang kau sukai, hanya kau tidak menyadarinya. Karena tuntutan sekitarmu berkata lain, kau jadi bingung dengan impianmu. Ketika kau bernyanyi, raut wajahmu berubah. Kau terlihat sangat santai, walaupun pasti ada banyak hal di pikiranmu akan lirik dari lagu itu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya, aku yakin aku benar. Percayalah. Karena kau sudah menemukan hal yang kau sukai, itu berarti kau sudah menemukan impianmu!"

"Bernyanyi di hadapan banyak orang? Apa itu impianku?" Jin masih agak ragu.

"Kau masih ragu?"

"Ya..."

"Pikirkan hal itu lebih dalam, setidaknya ada sedikit cahaya terang dalam hatimu sekarang kan?"

"Ya, benar sekali! Ah... Tapi... Orang tuaku... Keluargaku... Orang-orang disekitarku... Mereka memiliki harapan yang berbeda. Seorang dokter. Itu yang mereka harapkan." Jin menghela nafas agak dalam. Namjoon hanya bisa terdiam. Ia tidak mungkin meminta Jin untuk membangkang dari keinginan orang tuanya.

-lanjut part 4 yooooook-


	4. Part 4

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Part 4**

Sejak pembicaraan mereka di kafe itu, Jin sering memikirkan akan impiannya. Sejujurnya, ia mulai merasa penat dengan apa yang dijalaninya selama ini. Musik membuatnya menemukan apa impiannya, hanya saja ia sudah terlambat untuk bisa mencapai apa mimpinya itu.

Seringkali Jin diam-diam berlatih menyanyi di dalam kamarnya, dan itu membuatnya sangat bersemangat. Ia kini mengerti apa itu mimpinya. Bernyanyi, menyampaikan perasaannya lewat nyanyiannya kepada banyak orang.

Namun ia tidak mungkin mundur di tengah jalan, ketika ekspektasi orang-orang disekitarnya sudah sangat tinggi akan kesuksesannya sebagai seorang dokter. Sampai suatu saat, Jin dirawat di rumah sakit karena kelelahan belajar. Orang tuanya merasa sangat cemas, begitu juga dengan Namjoon.

Dan hasil pemeriksaan dokter mengatakan bahwa Jin sakit karena terlalu banyak hal yang dipikirkannya. Orang tuanya menjadi bingung, karena selama ini Jin tidak pernah sekalipun mengeluh kepada mereka.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, orang tuanya mengajak Jin bicara enam mata. Dan saat itulah air mata Jin mengalir. Ia benar-benar menangis, padahal selama ini ia dikenal orang tuanya sebagai seseorang yang jarang menangis. Tentu saja hal itu mengejutkan orang tuanya. Dan saat itulah Jin menumpahkan seluruh keinginannya kepada orang tuanya, dan orang tuanya hanya bisa memeluk Jin sambil ikut meneteskan air mata. Mereka tidak menyangka bahwa apa yang mereka harapkan selama ini justru menjadi beban bagi anak mereka satu-satunya itu.

Setelah pembicaraan yang dalam malam itu, orang tua Jin memutuskan untuk memindahkan Jin ke jurusan musik. Tentu saja para dosen di jurusan kedokteran sangat menyayangkan kepergian Jin dari kelas mereka, namun Jin tetap bersikeras untuk pindah ke jurusan musik. Ia mulai mendengar cemoohan orang-orang disekitarnya. Banyak yang kecewa akan keputusan Jin untuk berhenti dari jurusan kedokteran dan mengambil jurusan musik. Namun, Jin tetap bertahan dengan impiannya.

 _Tomorrow, keep walking, we're too young to stop  
Tomorrow, open the door, we see too much to shut the door  
When the dark night passes, a bright morning will come  
When tomorrow comes, the bright light will shine so don't worry  
This isn't a stop but just a pause in your life for a break  
Turn up your thumbs and press play  
so everyone can see_

Lirik itu yang menjadi semangat bagi Jin untuk terus maju, selangkah demi selangkah menuju impiannya yang telah lama tertunda. Dan Namjoon selalu ada disana, menjadi penyemangat bagi Jin untuk menggapai impiannya.

-part 5 go go goooooooooo-


	5. Part 5

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Part 5**

Tiga tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat. Selama tiga tahun itulah Jin terus berusaha keras dalam mewujudkan impiannya. Banyak cibiran dan sindiran di sekitarnya, banyak yang meragukan kemampuan bernyanyinya. Bahkan teman-teman ayahnya yang datang seringkali menceramahinya dan mengatakan bahwa keputusan Jin justru akan membuat nama orang tuanya buruk di mata masyarakat nantinya. Namun tekadnya sudah bulat. Apalagi ada Namjoon yang selalu menyemangatinya.

 _Follow your dream like breaker  
Even if it breaks down,  
don't ever run backwards, never_

Dan tibalah kali ini, waktu yang dinanti-nantikannya. Debutnya sebagai penyanyi akan dimulai dalam hitungan detik. Jin berdiri di balik panggung, menunggu tirai di hadapannya terangkat.

Dua tahun yang lalu, Namjoon dan Jin berhasil menjadi trainee di sebuah perusahaan entertainment, dan dilatih selama dua tahun lamanya. Kini mereka berdua akan memulai debutnya. Jin sebagai penyanyi, dan Namjoon sebagai komposer. Jin akan membawakan lagu yang diciptakan oleh Namjoon, menandakan debut mereka sebagai penyanyi dan komposer akan dimulai.

Tirai itu terangkat, dan Jin membawakan lagu ciptaan Namjoon itu dengan sangat luar biasa. Dan tanpa disangka, antusias penonton jauh lebih besar dari apa yang mereka harapkan.

-saatnya ke penutuuuuup, go goooo-


	6. Penutup

Title: FOLLOW YOUR DREAM

Cast: Jin, Namjoon, #NamJin

Genre: Love, Friendship

Lenght: One Shoot [Part]

Rating: 15+

Author: Tae-V [Line KTH_V95, Twitter KTH_V95]

 **Penutup**

Setahun kemudian, nama Jin dan Namjoon menghiasi setiap surat kabar yang ada. Kesuksesan mereka sebagai penyanyi dan komposer sangat luar biasa. Mereka yang dulu sempat mencemooh Jin kini justru hadir dalam setiap acara fansign yang diadakan Jin.

Dan pada suatu malam, setelah Jin menyelesaikan latihannya untuk album terbarunya, yang tentu saja lagu-lagu dalam album barunya itu adalah ciptaan Namjoon, Namjoon menghampiri Jin dan menatap mata Jin dalam-dalam, memberanikan diri untuk menyatakan apa yang telah dirasakannya selama 4 tahun ini.

"Jin a, saranghae..." bisiknya pelan, namun cukup jelas untuk membuat jantung Jin berdetak sangat kencang.

"Hah? Mwoya? Ohh... Uhm..." Jin salah tingkah.

"Aku sudah menyukaimu sejak pertama melihatmu termenung di ayunan taman itu."

Jantung Jin semakin berdetak tak karuan, mukanya memerah. Jin menundukkan kepalanya, takut Namjoon melihat betapa matang mukanya saat itu.

"Aku serius, Jin..." Kini kedua tangan Namjoon diletakkan di atas kedua bahu Jin.

"Aku.. Uhhh Aku juga... Uhmmm... Menyukaimu..." jawab Jin dengan sangat pelan. Namun tentu saja Namjoon bisa mendengarnya.

"Gumawo, Jin a... Senang melihatmu kini sukses meraih impianmu. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Jin menganggukan kepalanya. Namjoon memeluk Jin erat. Dan Jin berbisik di telinga Namjoon, "Ada satu lagi impianku yang belum kau ketahui."

Namjoon melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap mata Jin tepat di bola matanya. "Apa?"

"Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu, hingga akhir hayatku..."

Namjoon tersenyum, senyuman terindah yang pernah Jin lihat. Namjoon mendekatkan kepalanya ke arah Jin. Bibir Namjoon mengecup kening Jin, kemudian turun dan mengecup hidungnya, hingga akhirnya bibir Namjoon dan bibir Jin bertemu, mereka saling melumat, melepaskan perasaan yang tertahan selama 4 tahun itu.

 _Tomorrow, keep walking, we're too young to stop  
Tomorrow, open the door, we see too much to shut the door  
When the dark night passes, a bright morning will come  
When tomorrow comes, the bright light will shine so don't worry  
This isn't a stop but just a pause in your life for a break  
Turn up your thumbs and press play  
so everyone can see_

Ya, sekarang semua orang dapat melihat bagaimana Namjoon dan Jin sukses meraih apa yang mereka impikan dalam hidupnya. Bukan hanya impian dalam karirnya, namun juga impian dalam kehidupan cintanya.

-END-

 **Note: Akhirnya bisa bikin NamJin juga hehehe... Ini baru dibuat kok, masih fresh from my brain/?.. Any komen? Review ya.. Agak aneh ga sih ceritanya? Ini keinspirasi dari Tomorrow nya BTS. Itu lagu ciptaan Min Yoongi emang tiada duanya/? Bener-bener ngasih kita semangat buat meraih mimpi kita :) AYO SEMUANYA, MARI KITA BERLARI MENUJU IMPIAN KITA!**

 **Footnote:**

 **chuwo: dingin**

 **jinjja chuwo: sangat dingin**

 **mwoya: apa**

* * *

 **reply buat review ya :)**

 **QQkyukyu: gumawo buat pujiannya, keep reading yaaaa :)**

 **Kaizen Katsumoto: gumawo pujiannya chinggu, terhura nih :) namjin emang sweet kapel hahaha**

 **kim joungwook: gumawooo :) sengaja ceritanya dibikin ringan soalnya hidup ini udah berat/? masa baca FF dibikin makin berat/? :) wkwkw**

 **nnavishiper: namjin jarang ya ternyata? gw bikin ini soalnya tiba-tiba kepingin aja bikin namjin, sweet mommy sweet daddy XD gumawo pujiannya /bows/ keep reading ya :)**

 **buat semua yang baca dan dukung namjin, makasih :) /deep bows/ keep follow your dream all :)**


End file.
